Mi vida gracias a ti
by cielphantomville
Summary: Gracias por hacerme reír. Gracias por estar siempre ahí. Gracias por ayudarme cuando lo necesito. Gracias por cruzarte en mi camino. Gracias por cada momento y cada instante. Gracias por dejarme disfrutar de ti. Gracias por cada mirada. Gracias por cada palabra. Gracias por cada gesto. Gracias por aceptarme como soy. YAOI
Este es mi primer fic en esta categoría. La verdad ya tenía tiempo deseando escribir algo de ellos, pero bueno la inspiración llego hasta hoy…

Mil gracias por leer y mil más para quien se digne a dejarme algún comentario.

Atte. _Ciel Phantomhive._

 **Mi vida gracias a ti.**

 **Resumen.**

Gracias por hacerme reír.

Gracias por estar siempre ahí.

Gracias por ayudarme cuando lo necesito.

Gracias por cruzarte en mi camino.

Gracias por cada momento y cada instante.

Gracias por dejarme disfrutar de ti.

Gracias por cada mirada.

Gracias por cada palabra.

Gracias por cada gesto.

Gracias por aceptarme como soy.

 **Capitulo único.**

James P. Sullivan siempre tuvo en su vida dos cosas. La primera, un apellido que con tan solo ser pronunciado podía garantizarle un futuro prometedor, y en segundo, un miedo atroz a no ser merecedor del mismo.

Cualquiera al verlo aseguraría que era un monstruo seguro de sí mismo, alguien cuyo ego sería suficiente para llenar un estadio, sin embargo, de aquello que pensaban los que lo rodean a lo era James P. Sullivan en realidad. Distaba mucho.

James nunca fue como su padre, alguien temible y de personalidad distante. O como su tío, un genio en cuanto mercadotecnia. Mucho menos como sus primos cuyos logros eran leyendas en la universidad.

No. James era en realidad muy común, le gustaban las cosas dulces y jugar con sus amigos. Le agradaba ligar con chicas y jugarles bromas pesadas a los enclenques. Pasar su tiempo escuchando música mientras tarareaba las melodías.

Ese era James antes de la universidad, antes de que su padre lo llamara a su despacho para darle un largo discurso sobre lo que se esperaba de él. Sobre los planes que tenía para su futuro… para su vida.

Y de entre toda esa palabrería, lo único que quedo marcado a fuego en su memoria y que durante las siguientes noches le quito el sueño fue:

―No me decepciones.

James no estaba seguro si lo había dicho como una advertencia o la dicto como una orden. Como si vaticinara el hecho de que fracasaría.

Hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos, o más bien, lo que él creyó estaba dentro de sus posibilidades. Lo primero era entrar a la mejor hermandad. RorOmegaRor.

Con lo que no conto fue que su pequeño plan se viera estropeado al perder al inútil cerdo mascota de PavorTec.

Aunque sin duda eso fue, sin el saberlo, lo mejor que pudo ocurrirle en la vida, porque gracias a eso conoció a Michael Wazowski.

James dio un suspiro, sí, sus días en la universidad fueron un tormento, pero ahora… ahora era el Director de Monster Inc. Que le había costado trabajo, ¡Claro! Pero este siempre se vio disminuido por la enorme y brillante sonrisa de Mike, por su increíble entusiasmo y su compañía incondicional.

A veces se preguntaba, de no haber sido por Mike, ¿En dónde estaría? Después de todo fue Mike quien lo llevo a hasta el puesto del mejor Asustador y luego cuando cualquier otro le hubiera dado la espalda por proteger a una niña humana Mike lo apoyo. Se mantuvo a su lado y no conforme con eso…

Le regreso a Boo al reconstruir la puerta pedazo a pedazo, astilla a astilla.

Ese día con una enorme sonrisa y tras regresar de ver a la niña se dio cuenta de que no le había agradecido lo suficiente, así que sin tocar entro a la pieza de su amigo para encontrarse con Mike limpiando las heridas de sus manos.

Sulley sintió un nudo formase en su garganta. En su felicidad no había notado las heridas, así que sin pensarlo deshizo la distancia que lo separaba de su mejor amigo, se arrodillo frente a él y con la delicadeza que pondría en sostener una figurilla de cristal tomo sus manos para depositar un suave beso.

Mike enrojeció de la vergüenza antes de saltar sobre su cama y gritar. ―¿que fue eso?

James se quedó sin saber que responder. La verdad no lo había pensado, simplemente se había dejado llevar por todas las emociones que le invadieron al ver esas hábiles manos maltrechas. Cuando comprendió que esa puerta rosa era el fruto de noches en vela y un quebradero de cabeza sin fin pues era un rompecabezas que seguro nadie, además de Mike con su increíble intelecto y tenacidad, podría haber armado.

Porque ahora que lo tenía ahí, con su gran ojo observándolo entre sorprendido y expectante, al fin comprendía que fue Mike quien formo al monstruo que era actualmente.

Mike hizo de él alguien seguro, amble y sencillo. Cualidades de las que carecía cuando estaba con su familia. Porque la descripción más exacta del joven que entro a Monster University era: arrogante, pagado de sí, con aires de grandeza, grandeza que jamás alcanzaría sin ser a la par tramposo.

Su padre le enseño como ser orgulloso, como parecer distinguido, pero no como llegar a serlo. Su tío le mostro la fachada del éxito, pero no como obtenerlo.

Hoy él, James P. Sullivan era alguien respetado y, en muchos casos, alabado, pero detrás de ese respeto y alabanza estaba… Mike, siempre…

―Mike… ―murmuro Sulley acercándose solo un poco al ciclope.

Michael Wazowski elevo una ceja al escuchar como Sulley decía su nombre sin poder reconocer el tono en que fue pronunciado.

Llevaban viviendo juntos cuatro años, en un mes y medio se cumplirían los cinco, y él creía conocer al monstruo con quien compartía departamento, pero… al parecer no era así. Porque ahora al verlo a los ojos no podía reconocer el brillo en su mirada, tampoco el tono que empleo para nombrarlo.

―Si esto es una broma, no es graciosa ― dijo Mike elevando las manos.

Sulley sonrió, Mike siempre actuaba de aquella forma cuando no lograba comprender del todo la situación.

Con cuidado tomo la mano herida del monstruo verde sintiendo de inmediato el pequeño temblor que aquel contacto provoco en el pequeño.

―Una vez me pediste que cerrara los ojos y confiara en ti.

Mike pareció pensarlo un segundo antes de asentir, lo recordaba, fue aquella ocasión que deseaba sorprenderlo al mostrarle su auto nuevo.

―Y te pedí, dame tu mano para saber hacia dónde voy, me la diste, pero luego al soltarla…

― Sigue el sensual sonido de mi voz. ― termino la frase Mike. ―Y eso que…

―Creo que debo decírtelo para que lo comprendas, porque a pesar de ser un monstruo tremendamente inteligente eres por mucho muy corto en cuanto a sentimientos.

―Sulley― casi jadeo Mike al sentir como su pequeño cuerpo era acorralado contra la pared por la enorme constitución del James.

―No lo entiendes… desde que nos conocimos no he hecho otra cosa que seguir ese sensual sonido, mis oídos solo captan tu voz. Mike, eres todo lo que mis ojos registran y eres…

―Sulley… yo…

Y no pudo protestar porque sus labios se vieron presos por los de su mejor amigo.

―Mike. Dependo de ti, eres el completo de mi vida y yo…

Michael no sabía que decir, como sobrellevar ese momento tan revelador. Ellos eran amigos y…

―Mi padre quiere que regrese a casa para… para presentarme a la hija de uno de sus amigos. Cree que estoy más que listo para casarme, pero… yo…

Mike lo miraba atónito, de que iba este feo juego, no podía primero besarlo y luego decirle que se iría para casarse con alguien más.

―Tú estás jugando conmigo… tu… tu…te estas burlando de mí. ¿verdad?

―Mike…

―Cómo puedes decirme eso con tanta naturalidad. O sí, casi olvidada que nunca sabrás lo que es lamentarte por algo que no puedes conseguir, no sabes lo que es pensar cada noche en alguien y saber de ante mano que nunca te pertenecerá. Tu jamás lloraras en silencio por un amor no correspondido porque tu apellido es Sullivan, todos, todas están a tus pies, quieren un poco de ti, una mirada, una sonrisa… cualquier cosa que les haga saber que los notas… que...

James estaba azorado, solo había visto a Mike alterado de aquella forma una vez, solo una justo antes de que él se sincera. Quizás…

―Sí, el Sullivan que jamás encajo en una familia de petulantes altaneros y el mismo que no piensa volver porque su vida estaría vacía sin la persona que lo hizo quien es ahora… sin ti Mike.

Mike abrió y cerró su ojo antes de sujetar del pelo a Sulley y acercarlo hasta su rostro.

―Más te vale no estarme mintiendo.

―Nunca Mike. No puedo mentirle ni esconderle nada a mi entrenador.

Mike se abrazó con desesperación de James, hacia tanto que no lo llamaba así, hacia tanto que sus vidas habían cambiado. Y al parecer aún quedaba un cambio más radical por experimentar.

―Mike…

―Si

―No vuelvas a ver a Celia.

Mike se apretó más contra él, antes de asentir con la cabeza, la verdad era que Mike había estado enamorado de Sulley desde la universidad, pero con el tiempo y su convivencia tuvo que admitir que a pesar de todo lo que le daba, James nunca lo vería como nada más que un amigo. Entonces llego Celia y él… él deseaba sentirse amado por eso…

―Solo si me prometes quedarte conmigo para siempre.

El timbre del teléfono sonó interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Sulley fuera a responder, Mike vio el registro de llamadas, era Celia.

―A lo… ―dijo Sulley quien le había arrebatado el teléfono a Mike.

―¡Ah! Hola Sulley ¿Se encontrará mi cuchurrumin?

Sulley sonrió ladino y le paso el teléfono al nombrado antes de decir ―Se lo dices tú por las buenas o… ―y con total morbo coloco sus enormes manos en las pequeñas posaderas verdes.

Mike respingo por el contacto, dio un jadeo e intento calmarse para que su voz no sonara extraña.

―Celia… tengo algo que decirte.

Fin.


End file.
